Sentimientos Blindados
by CassandraLys
Summary: Para Miho, Yukari, Mako, Hana y Saori es más fácil lidiar con tanques que con sus sentimientos; aún así intentan enfrentar los retos que encuentra en su paso por la adolescencia... ¿Podrán con ellos? [Femslash] [El crédito de la imagen no es mío]
1. Algunos recuerdos duelen

**N/A:**

1) Los personajes pertenecen a Reiko Yoshida (Estudios Actas).

2) La historia esta relatada en tercera persona y tratará de mantener las personalidades lo más fiel posible a como se ven en el anime, pero pueden variar un poco.

3) Si ven esta historia fuera de mi cuenta de FF o facebook por favor comuniquemelo, digamos No al plagio y apostemos siempre al original.

4) Cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica me la pueden hacer llegar por medio de un PM o un review.

* * *

><p><strong>Algunos recuerdos duelen:<strong>

Como todas las mañanas Yukari Akiyama se levantaba antes que despertador sonase y se sentía feliz de prepararse para asistir al Instituto Femenino Oarai.

Desde que se había anotado al Sensha-dō sus días rebosaban de diversión y nunca le faltaba la compañía de sus nuevas amigas. Junto con Miho, Hana, Mako y Saori había podido olvidar lo que era sentirse sola y estar aislada.

Sin embargo estar en tercer año la llevaba a preguntarse qué pasaría cuando se graduara, ¿seguiría manteniendo amistad con ellas o se alejaría para seguir cada cual sus sueños?.

Y si aquello último pasaba, ¿qué sería de ella?. ¿Podría volver a hacer amigos o se quedaría sola como había pasado tiempo atrás?. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda pero con una sacudida de cabeza alejó todo pensamiento negativo. Pintó luego una sonrisa en su rostro y salió de su casa con dirección al instituto.

* * *

><p>Miho Nishizumi terminaba de desayunar y se disponía a lavar la vajilla, cuando vio la hora en el reloj y salió apresurada de su departamento.<p>

Era la primera vez que se le hacía tarde para ir al instituto pero rió al darse cuenta que eso se debía a que gracias al Sensha-dō, había conocido un grupo maravilloso de personas y entablado amistad con Hana, Saori, Yukari y Mako. Justo con ellas se había quedado hablando hasta bien entrada la noche, por lo que le había costado levantarse al sonar el despertador.

Mientras caminaba hacia Oarai, recordaba como detestaba en un principio el «arte de operar tanques»; ya que el haber perdido en una ocasión con su antigua escuela había significado una deshonra para el brillante legado de la familia Nishizumi.

Cansada de ser tratada como un elemento débil y casi vista como una traidora, ella decidió mudarse de escuela y de casa. Hacía un año que vivía sola y disfrutaba de haberse encontrado a sí misma, curando esa vieja herida y logrando seguir adelante.

En la actualidad se desempeñaba como comandante del equipo entero del instituto y pronto también como presidente del Concejo Estudiantil. Aquello último le hacía darse cuenta que estaba en el último año y que en ese semestre debía entre otras cosas que pensar en su futuro.

Aquel pensar en su futuro traía aparejado sopesar el hecho de que, tarde o temprano, debería despedirse de sus amigas y emprender cada una un camino diferente. Inevitablemente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante eso pero no dejo que salieran, alentándose a sí misma con un «esfuérzate».

* * *

><p>En la residencia Isuzu, una Hana sonriente pero algo melancólica cambiaba el arreglo floral que se encontraba delante de un portarretratos. Dicho portarretratos contenía una foto de su grupo de amigos con los uniformes de batalla en color azul.<p>

Miró el florero en forma de tanque y la foto; y suspiró al recordar como tuvo que convencer a su madre para que la dejara participar del Sensha-dō. Y es que los Isuzu eran reconocidos por una larga trayectoria en el «arte de las flores»; razón por la cual no estaba bien visto que la heredera sea artillera en el «arte de los tanques».

Mas con esfuerzo y dedicación Hana había logrado combinar tradición familiar con su pasión por el Sensha-dō, y en el proceso había salido fortalecida en más de un sentido.

Satisfecha con su logro salió contenta rumbo al instituto, pero nada más salir recordó que ese sería su último año en la escuela y practicando el arte de los tanques con todas sus amigas.

De pronto el miedo de tener que enfrentar las responsabilidades que su apellido conllevaba, la abrumó. Pensar que elegirían inclusive a su marido la hacía temblar tanto como saber que el camino de ella y sus amigas se bifurcaba delante de sus ojos y era tiempo de elecciones y adioses.

Un dolor tácito se apoderó de su pecho y casi la hace llorar; pero viendo que estaba cerca de la entrada principal la obligó a sacudir sus brazos y adoptar su habitual semblante calmado y gentil.

* * *

><p>Extrañamente Mako Reizei se levantaba sin demasiado problema, se hacía el desayuno y se alistaba para ir a la escuela.<p>

Una rápida ojeada al cuarto de su abuela le recordaba que al salir de clases debía de llamar al médico, pues ésta no se estaba sintiendo bien últimamente.

Hacía un año la abuela de Mako se había descompensado durante un encuentro de Sensha-dō y gracias a la hermana de Miho, ella y Saori pudieron llegar a tiempo al hospital para verla reponerse.

Igualmente ahora estaba preocupada en serio por la salud de su abuela, siendo el único pariente que le quedaba no quería perderla. Temía quedarse sola, sin nadie que se preocupase por ella y la entendiese.

Sabía bien que muchos la consideraban un estorbo o una buena para nada, aunque también era consciente que para sus amigas ella era alguien importante y agradecía poder formar parte del equipo rape.

Siendo la conductora del Panzer Kampfwagen IV había logrado superarse a sí misma y conseguido ser aceptada por sus compañeras. Ya no le costaba tanto levantarse y llegar a tiempo a clases, sin contar con que gracias a los grupos de estudios con sus amigas, sus notas habían mejorado muchísimo.

Mas sin embargo el saberse en tercero la preocupaba un poco, sobre todo por la incertidumbre de no saber qué hacer una vez se gradúe y por el presentimiento de que se quedaría sola si algo le pasaba a su abuela.

Pero igual que sus amigas alejó la tristeza con una sonrisa y saludó a su grupo, al que solo faltaba que se sumase Saori.

* * *

><p>De las cinco chicas, Saori Takebe era la más feliz de todas en esos momentos, por lo que despertarse no implicó ningún esfuerzo.<p>

Su felicidad se relacionaba con que por primera vez había podido entablar una charla con un chico y estaba próxima a tener su primera cita.

La determinación y soltura se las debía al Sensha-dō pero su confianza y buen humor provenía del grupo de amigas al que pertenecía; por eso no veía la hora de reunirse con ellas y contarles la buenas nuevas.

No solo de que aceptaría ser secretaria del Concejo Estudiantil, sino también les hablaría de su posible novio y de cómo avanzó en su carrera de telecomunicaciones.

Ya se imaginaba utilizando nuevamente su habilidad en el campo de juegos como operadora de radio de los tanques y ganando de nuevo el torneo, aumentando así su popularidad.

Sin embargo acomodando unos libros de su mochila, se percató que aquel sería el último año compartido con sus amigas. Estuvo a punto de entristecerse, pero al divisar a sus compañeras esbozó una sonrisa y las saludó entusiasmadamente.

—¡Buenos días, chicas! —dijo agitando una mano.

—¡Buenos días, Saori-chan! —Le respondieron las demás chicas casi al unísono.

—Te ves muy animada hoy —Notó Miho e inquirió—; ¿Pasó algo especial?.

—Sí, tengo mucho que contarles —expresó sonriente Saori.

—Tendrás que esperar hasta la hora del almuerzo, pues ahora debemos ir a clases —advirtió seriamente Hana.

Yukari río ante la mueca de disgusto que hizo Saori y las fue empujando para adentro de la academia, rozando en el proceso la parte baja de la espalda de Miho. Una extraña sensación la invadió por un segundo, pero no dio demasiada importancia.

Mako entró con el rostro apesadumbrado por haber caído en cuenta que el día recién comenzaba y faltaba mucho para poder salir de clases y llamar al médico, que trataba a su abuela. Este abatimiento fue advertido por Hana quien instintivamente la abrazó.

—En el almuerzo me cuentas ¿qué te está pasando? —Le susurró Isuzu a Mako, quien solo asintió con la cabeza.

Las cinco con sus diferentes preocupaciones y miedos se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones. Cada una pensaba que en la hora del almuerzo podrían exteriorizar lo qué les pasaba, pero ciertos anuncios postergaron esa instancia.


	2. Entre trivialidades y cosas serias

**N/A:**

1) Los personajes pertenecen a Reiko Yoshida (Estudios Actas).

2) La historia esta relatada en tercera persona y tratará de mantener las personalidades lo más fiel posible a como se ven en el anime, pero pueden variar un poco.

3) Si ven esta historia fuera de mi cuenta de FF o facebook por favor comuniquemelo, digamos No al plagio y apostemos siempre al original.

4) Cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica me la pueden hacer llegar por medio de un PM o un review.

* * *

><p><strong>Entre trivialidades y cosas serias:<strong>

El tiempo del almuerzo vino bastante raudo pero lejos de lo que las cinco amigas tenían planeado, anuncios inesperados retrasaron su conversación.

Por empezar la dirección les pidió a los nuevos integrantes del Concejo Estudiantil que se acercaran a hablar con el director.

—Señoritas Nishizumi, Isuzu y Takebe; buenas días —saludó el director.

—Buenos días, director —Devolvieron el saludo las chicas.

—Perdonen que interrumpa su hora del almuerzo, pero hay algo de lo que quiero hablarles —dijo indicándoles que tomen asiento—: Como sabrán el colegio sigue abierto gracias a que salió primero en el torneo de Sensha-dō —Las vio asentir y prosiguió—: Mas ahora se acerca otro torneo y quiero pedirles que hagan lo posible por retener el título de campeones.

—Entendido, haremos lo que podamos —Prometieron las tres jóvenes.

—Bien, entonces le dejo a usted Presidente Nishizumi la tarea de pensar estrategias y organizar los entrenamientos —proclamó el director.

—Sí, déjelo en mis manos —afirmó sonriendo Miho.

—Perfecto —comentó el director agregando—; a usted Vice-presidente Isuzu le hago entrega del presupuesto para que lo designe en las diferentes actividades y clubes del colegio —Le entregó unos informes—: Pero no se olvide de apartar suficiente para los suministros del Sensha-dō, ¿entendido?.

—No se preocupe señor director, cuente conmigo para ello — dijo Hana con tono gentil pero firme.

—¡Excelente! —exclamó el director añadiendo luego—: Y por último y no menos importante, Secretaria Takebe usted deberá encargarse de armar los horarios de entrenamiento, almuerzo y demás actividades escolares —Le entregó un calendario—: Además debe organizar los encuentros amistosos y los establecidos en el torneo, ¿comprendido?.

—Si señor director, no hay problema —afirmó Saori con una sonrisa.

—Pues quedando todo dicho, pueden retirarse —ordenó el director.

Las tres chicas se retiraron del despacho del director y se dieron comienzo a la práctica con tanques.

* * *

><p>Después de probar los tanques, recordar las normas básicas del Sensha-dō y reclutar a los nuevos integrantes para el «equipo tortuga»; que había quedado vacante tras la graduación de sus antiguos miembros; pudieron dar un alto para almorzar.<p>

—Chicas, ¿recuerdan que les tenía que decir algo? —preguntó Saori repartiendo los bentos a su amigas.

—Sí, lo recordamos —comentó Miho mientras se acomodaba sobre el césped, e inquirió después—: Y dinos ¿qué era eso que te tiene tan eufórica?.

—Pues verán conocí un chico en la tienda de dulces —Comenzó a relatar Saori—; y quedamos, después de algunas charlas, en tener una cita.

—¡Wow!... eso es…genial —exclamó Yukari con la boca llena.

—¡Yukari-chan!, no hables y mastiques al mismo tiempo —Le regañó Miho.

—Gomenasai*, Lady* Nishizumi —Se disculpó Akiyama y luego añadió—: Esta seria tu primera cita, ¿verdad Saori?.

—Sí, por eso estoy tan nerviosa —expresó con cierta preocupación Saori.

—No debes preocuparte Saori, te irá bien —animó Mako antes de bostezar y agregó—: Eres una persona cálida, alegre y sensible no podrías decepcionar o disgustar a nadie.

—Y ¿cuándo es la cita? —inquirió Hana que por alguna razón se sentía molesta por la forma en la que Mako se refería a Saori.

—Será este viernes, después de clases —contestó alegre Takebe.

—Ah, tenemos que darte una mano entonces —comentó Yukari divertida.

—Pues esa ayuda deberá esperar al fin de las clases —sentenció Miho mientras ordenaba—: Ahora todos a sus tanques, nos queda una hora más de práctica.

Todos volvieron a los tanques de inmediato y se pusieron en acción. Al finalizar la práctica se anunció que dentro de dos semanas se haría el primer encuentro amistoso entre el Instituto Universitario Saunders y ellos. Luego cada cual se retiro a sus respectivos hogares.

* * *

><p>La semana pasó rápido y el día de la cita de Saori Takebe llegó sin mucho preámbulo. Sin embargo para cierta jovencita de pelo negro y ojos color avellana, ese día tenía otro significado y no podía estar feliz por su mejor amiga y su cita.<p>

Por aquel motivo se mantuvo alejada del grupo que hablaba entretenidamente y pretendió concentrarse en su libro de lecturas. La dueña de un par de ojos negros, que atentos estuvieron de todas aquellas reacciones, no dudó en acercarse hasta Reizei y tomarle de la mana para infundirle valor.

—¿Qué anda pasando, Mako-chan? —preguntó suavemente Hana.

—No pasa nada —contestó Mako rehuyendo de la mirada de Isuzu.

—Qué no pasa nada —exclamó Hana—; a quién quieres engañar, si se ve que estás más apagada que otros días —indicó tomándola de los hombros para obligarla a que la miré—: Ah, tal vez no quieres contarme porque no soy Saori ¿verdad? —Su voz sonaba triste.

—No es eso —acotó rápidamente Mako y buscando los ojos de Hana agregó—; lo que pasa es que sé que no pueden ayudarme y no me gustaría que se preocupen de más.

—Sabes Mako-chan que aunque no te podamos ayudar, el que le cuentes a alguien sobre tus problemas hace la carga más liviana —explicó Isuzu y apartando a Reizei un más del resto de las chicas, añadió—: Así que no dudes más y cuéntame qué te pasa.

—Es mi abuela —alegó Mako con angustia—; ha estado mal de salud toda la semana y el médico que la vio dice que no puede hacer mucho porque le faltan recursos —Su mirada turbada se encontraba perdida en algún punto distante.

—No te preocupes Mako-chan —Isuzu la abrazó mientras hablaba—: Hoy llevaré a tu casa al médico de mi familia y si es necesario podrás tratar a tu abuela en la clínica privada que atiende a los Isuzu.

—Gracias Hana-chan —Agradeció Mako correspondiendo el abrazo y llamando a Isuzu por su nombre por primera vez.

De alguna manera que no entendían del todo, Hana sentía que era su deber proteger y velar por el bien de Mako. A su vez ésta última se sabía segura en los brazos de Isuzu, tanto como si de su hogar se tratase.

Algo confundidas rompieron el abrazo y se acercaron a donde estaban sus amigas, quienes parecían tener una pequeña discusión.

—Definitivamente no puedes traer a Sasaki-kun al instituto a presenciar el amistoso —sentenció con tono firme Nishizumi.

—¿Quién es Sasaki-kun? —preguntó Hana con cara de desconcierto.

—Es el chico con el que Saori saldrá hoy después de clases —respondió Yukari y mirando detenidamente a Mako y a Hana inquirió—: Por cierto ¿en dónde estaban ustedes?.

—Casi me quedo dormida de pie, por lo que Hana-chan me dio una mano —mintió Mako, pues no quería preocupar a sus amigas y con la ayuda de Isuzu le bastaba—: Pero ¿por qué tendría que venir ese tal Sasaki-kun? —cuestionó para desviar el tema.

—Es que Saori-chan quiere que él venga a ver el amistoso con el Instituto Universitario Saunders, pero Nishizumi-domo le ha dicho que eso es imposible —explicó Yukari mientras veía como sus otras dos amigas volvían a discutir.

—No entiendo por qué no puede venir a ver la práctica, Miho-chan —expresó interrogante Saori.

—En primer lugar porque este es un instituto femenino, cómo pretendes que Sasaki-kun siendo un chico entre en la escuela sin armar un alboroto —enunció Miho y agregó—: Y en segundo lugar nuestras prácticas y encuentros amistosos son privados, no pueden ser presenciados por el público.

—Si él no puede estar presente aunque sea en la práctica, no cuenten conmigo para el Sensha-dō —dictaminó Saori cruzándose de brazos.

—Vamos Saori-chan, no te comportes de forma infantil —replicó Hana colocándole una mano en el hombro izquierdo—: Recuerda que participamos en esto por la diversión y por el bien de nuestro instituto.

—Hana-chan tiene razón —Acompañó Mako poniendo su mano sobre el hombro derecho de Takebe—: Además Sasaki-kun podrá verte en el torneo y alentarte, así que esfuérzate al máximo para que vea lo maravillosa que eres.

Así pudieron detener la discusión y convencer a Saori para que no dejara el Sensha-dō. Hecha las paces, prosiguieron con las clases sin más inconvenientes que algunos tropiezos con los tanques.

* * *

><p>Al finalizar la jornada escolar, Saori se fue a su cita, Hana se encargó de acompañar a Mako a su casa y de llamar al médico de cabecera de los Isuzu para que tratase a la abuela de Reizei. Mientras que en la escuela, arreglando algunas cosas, se quedaron Miho y Yukari.<p>

—¿Crees que fui muy dura con Saori-chan? —preguntó Nishizumi mientras revisaba unos informes.

—Bueno creo que por unos segundos te pareciste a tu hermana —Bromeó Yukari.

—Te lo estoy preguntando seriamente Yukari-chan, no bromees a mi costa —Le regañó Miho conteniendo la risa.

—Perdón Lady Nishizumi —Se disculpó Akiyama y añadió—: En verdad considero que estuviste bien, después de todo ella no se estaba pensando racionalmente.

—Gracias, Yukari-chan —Agradeció con sinceridad Miho—: Por un momento pensé que había sido muy seria solo por el hecho de estar presionada por el torneo —suspiró con cansancio.

—No te preocupes Nishizumi-domo*, yo te ayudaré con lo del torneo —anunció Yukari tomando una de las manos de Miho—: Entre las dos podremos con la responsabilidad.

Miho sonrió como muestra de agradecimiento y colocó su mano sobre la de Yukari que sujetaba la otra suya. Akiyama sintió un calor diferente en ese roce y quitó la mano de inmediato alegando que mejor terminaban los asuntos pendientes, así podían volver a sus hogares pronto.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

1. Gomenasai: Significa «perdón» en japones.

2. Lady y Domo: Utilizamos como muestra de respeto de parte de Yukari Akiyama cuando se refiere a Nishizumi, que dado el legado de su familia en el Sensha-dō es como un ídolo.


	3. Las orugas de los tanques se sueltan

**N/A:**

1) Los personajes pertenecen a Reiko Yoshida (Estudios Actas).

2) La historia esta relatada en tercera persona y tratará de mantener las personalidades lo más fiel posible a como se ven en el anime, pero pueden variar un poco.

3) Si ven esta historia fuera de mi cuenta de FF o facebook por favor comuniquemelo, digamos No al plagio y apostemos siempre al original.

4) Cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica me la pueden hacer llegar por medio de un PM o un review.

* * *

><p><strong>Las orugas de los tanques se sueltan*:<strong>

El lunes llegó más rápido de lo que hubiesen querido y cada una de las chicas tenía su mente en diferentes cosas. Saori estaba que rebosaba de felicidad porque la cita había sido todo un éxito y prácticamente tenía novio.

Mako no había dormido nada porque esperaba los resultados de los análisis de su abuela. Hana se había peleado con su mamá por no dejarla pasar el fin de semana en casa de Reizei. Isuzu sentía que lo de la abuela de Mako era grave y no quería dejarla sola en un momento así, sobre todo ahora que conocía que ella era de las que no hablaba de los problemas y llevaba la carga sola.

Miho sentía que la responsabilidad del torneo de Sensha-dō caía sobre su espalda y que otra vez el legado de su familia la encadenaba a un destino que no sabía si deseaba cumplir.

Y Yukari no comprendía por qué se sentía incomoda cerca de su modelo a seguir, su dulce Lady Nishizumi. Pero hacía menos de dos días que con solo mirarla se sonrojaba y roce de sus manos parecía quemar. De verdad odiaba encontrarse así y no entender qué le pasaba, por lo que su humor despreocupado y alegre en aquel momento brillaba por su ausencia.

Apenas se vieron esbozaron un «buenos días» desganado, por lo menos cuatro de ellas así lo hicieron, y se dedicaron a sus asuntos.

En el almuerzo trataron de relajarse un poco y escucharon como Takebe les hablaba sobre su cita con Ichiro Sasaki.

—¿A qué no saben cómo me fue con Sasaki-kun? —Rompió el silencio, haciendo parsimonia Saori.

—Por tu ánimo intuyo que te fue de maravilla —articuló Miho sin sacarle la vista a unos papeles.

—¿Tanto se me nota? —inquirió Takebe divertida.

—Bastante —indicó Mako y luego de bostezar agregó—; desde que entramos has estado tarareando una canción, por lo que evidentemente te encuentras feliz.

—Y que otra cosa te haría más feliz que haberte divertido en la cita con Sasaki-kun —Completó la idea Hana, haciendo sonrojar a Mako ante la sincronización de pensamiento que habían tenido.

—De verdad tienen razón —afirmó Saori y sonriendo añadió—: La pasé genial y hemos quedado para vernos una vez más.

—Entonces… ya tienes novio ¿verdad Saori-chan? —inquirió Yukari más para demostrar que escuchaba que por estar interesada.

—Si, tal vez —expresó no muy convencida Saori.

—Bueno, si no lo puedes asegurar ahora lo confirmaras en la próxima cita —Consoló Miho viendo que su amiga se preocupaba de más y luego agregó—: Y cuéntanos ¿a dónde te llevó?.

—Claro, pues fuimos a un parque de diversiones —contó Takebe más relajada—: Nos subimos a todos los juegos y comimos muchas cosas dulces.

—¿Eso no afectará tu peso? —cuestionó en broma Yukari, feliz de no tener que pensar en lo que sentía cerca de Nishizumi.

—Con todo lo que caminamos creo que mi peso se mantendrá —replicó Saori rápidamente—; igualmente lo importante no es eso sino que hablamos mucho y caminamos tomados de la mano.

—Ya imaginó que el pobre debió soportar tu verborragia en todo lo que duró la cita —Se burló Hana en un intento por despejar la mente de Mako.

—¡Eh!... ¿qué les pasa a ustedes dos?; no dejan de bromear a mi costa —Se quejó Saori y añadió—: Será acaso celos, porque también quisieran tener un novio con el que tener citas.

Yukari inconscientemente miró a Miho y se revolvió el pelo en un intento por alejar la imagen hipotética de una cita con ella, que se había formado en su mente. Hana sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda al recordar que pronto le presentaría a su prometido.

—No creo que sean celos —alegó Miho raudamente sintiéndose incomoda ante la idea de que Yukari tuviese novio—; solo buscaban cortar con tanta azúcar y divertirse un poco.

—Coincido con Miho-chan —Avaló Mako a quien tampoco le hizo gracia imaginar a Hana con novio—: Además todas tenemos nuestros problemas y andamos muy estresadas por lo que un poco de diversión no nos vendría mal —Agachó la cabeza para que no vieran que estaba a punto de llorar.

—Nuestra intensión no fue molestarte Saori-chan, perdón —Se disculpó Hana al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Mako en un intento por darle ánimos.

Yukari quería disculparse pero el hecho de estar agobiada por sus pensamientos podía más que cualquier otra cosa.

—Me disculparan pero creo que me retiraré antes del instituto —comunicó levantándose de su asiento y antes de dejar el salón agregó—: Después en casa de Erwin recuperaré la práctica de hoy. Adiós, cuídense.

Miho la vio alejarse y maldijo por lo bajo ya que le molestaba que siempre que algo importante pasaba en la vida de Yukari, ésta recurriese a Riko. Entendía que su amistad se daba por la pasión que ambas tenían por los tanques y la Segunda Guerra Mundial; pero estaba cansada de que la rubia acaparara la atención de la castaña de ojos marrones.

—¿Qué le pasa a Yukari-chan? —preguntó Saori más calmada.

—No sé, quizás lo sepa Erwin… ¿no crees? —masculló ofendida Miho mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se encaminaba al salón del Concejo Estudiantil.

—¿Eh?... Miho y eso a qué viene —inquirió desconcertada Takebe.

—No te gastes en pensar —repuso Hana—; esas dos se traen algo que no nos van a decir —Miró a Reizei—: ¿Qué tal si aprovechamos tu y yo para ir a recoger los análisis clínicos de tu abuela Mako-chan?.

—Sí, claro —contestó Reizei guardando sus cosas en el bolso.

—¿Necesitan que las acompañe? —Se ofreció Saori quien caía en cuenta de que se estaba perdiendo cosas importantes.

—No hace falta, mejor ayuda a Miho-chan con lo del encuentro de Sensha-dō —sugirió Hana llevándose de la mano a Mako.

Saori iba a decir algo pero supo que mejor era ir al salón del Concejo Estudiantil y ayudar con los preparativos del encuentro de combate que se disputaría en una semana con el Instituto Universitario Saunders.

* * *

><p>En la clínica privada «Del Solar»* Mako Reizei recibía malas noticias.<p>

—Sé que es difícil pero debe entender señorita Reizei que los problemas cardiacos de su abuela se han ido agravando y es posible que debamos internarla de forma urgente —informó el médico lo más suave que pudo.

—No puede ser —Se lamentó Mako llevándose las manos a la cabeza—: Entiendo lo de la internación pero no sé cómo voy a cubrir los gastos de ella —Soltó un suspiro que anticipaba que iba a romper a llorar.

—No te preocupes Mako-chan, yo voy a ayudarte —dijo Hana abrazándola—: Déjalo en mis manos.

Hana habló un poco más con el doctor y luego acompañó a Mako a su casa. Allí se quedó hasta que Saori y Miho la relevaron y pudo dirigirse a su hogar en el que conversaría con su madre.

—Mako-chan no te olvides de descansar un poco —Le aconsejó antes de salir del departamento de Reizei—: De tu abuela estarán pendientes Miho y Saori.

—No te preocupes Hana-chan, que algo voy a descansar —Prometió Mako y agregó—: Ve con cuidado y muchas gracias.

—Para eso están las amigas, así que no agradezcas —articuló Isuzu y abrazándola se despidió—: Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana en el instituto.

—Buenas noches, hasta mañana —respondió el saludo y el abrazo.

* * *

><p>Sin contratiempos Isuzu logró llegar a su hogar y de inmediato buscó a su madre. Aunque era tarde sabía que la encontraría en el escritorio arreglando algunos asuntos familiares como lo hacía cada noche.<p>

Tocó suavemente la puerta y luego de escuchar un «adelante», entró haciendo una reverencia.

—Buenas noches madre —saludó después de la reverencia—: antes de responder a la pregunta implícita de en dónde estaba, quisiera hablar de algo muy importante.

—Está bien, toma asiento Hana —indicó la madre de Isuzu y alentó a seguir—: ¿De qué deseas conversar?.

—Hoy he acompañado a Mako-chan a buscar los resultados de los análisis que le realizaron a su abuela —comentó la joven Isuzu—; y éstos han arrojado que lo mejor sería que la internaran —Miró a su madre para corroborar que la estuviese escuchando y después prosiguió—: Pero Reizei no puede hacerse cargo de los gastos, por lo que pensé que nosotros podríamos darle una mano con ello.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que nos hagamos cargo nosotros de la internación y quizás operación de la abuela de tu amiga? —inquirió con el semblante serio.

—Sí, así es —afirmó sosteniendo la mirada—: Mako-chan es mi amiga y no quiero dejarla sola en este momento tan difícil —Apretó los puños pensando que justo ahora Reizei debía de estar aguantando las lágrimas—: Además considero que esta familia tiene los medios para brindar esa ayuda ¿o me equivoco?.

—No, no te equivocas hija —contestó la señora Isuzu—: Los medios los tenemos pero… ¿qué pasará si no alcanza con ello? —alegó Yuri y añadió—: Tengo entendido que hay una posibilidad de que aún con la internación la situación no mejore… ¿qué harías entonces con Mako-chan si su abuela no se recupera?.

Hana sopesó bien las palabras de su madre, ella también estaba al tanto de que quizás la abuela de Mako no se recuperaría a pesar de la internación o de una operación. Asimismo era consciente de que no dejaría que su amiga cargara sola con todo aquello.

En el año que llevaba tratando a Mako, Hana había aprendido de la ternura, bondad y fortaleza que inspiraba Reizei. Por tal motivo quería apoyarla en los momentos difíciles, tratar de pintarle sonrisas y compartir su tiempo con ella.

Sabía que Mako tenía potencial para lograr grandes cosas en su vida pero también poseía el hábito de no exteriorizar lo que le pasaba y aguantar todo sola. Con ello Isuzu estaba segura de que si Reizei perdía a su abuela iba a abandonar toda expectativa de vida y caería en la depresión.

—En el peor de los casos trataría de velar por el bienestar de Mako-chan y con tu permiso la traería a vivir con nosotros —repuso decidida Hana.

Yuri se sorprendió ante la firmeza que se podía percibir en las palabras de la joven Isuzu. Hacía tiempo que su hija no se mostraba tan segura y luchaba por algo con tanto ahínco, la última vez había sido cuando decidió practicar Sensha-dō aún sin el consentimiento de su familia.

La señora Isuzu pensó que tal vez el interés de Hana por Mako iba un poco más allá de la amistad y quiso decir algo para que desistiera de aquello. sin embargo recordó la última conversación que había tenido con su esposo antes de que éste falleciera, de que siempre harían lo que estuviera a su alcance para verla feliz.

—Está bien se hará como quieras hija —Comenzó a decir Yuri—; pero ten presente que hay que contemplar lo que desea Mako-san —Miró a su hija, sabía que lo próximo a decir sería cruel pero quería confirmar sus sospechas—: Por ahí ella prefiere que Saori-san sea la que la acompañe en un momento como este.

—Gracias madre —expresó Hana y cerrando nuevamente sus manos en un puño agregó—; y no te preocupes que sabré respetar los deseos de Mako-chan.

Su respuesta fue diplomática y daba sensación de que Hana estaba bajo control, pero los puños mostraban los celos que ella pretendía ocultar. Su madre esbozó una sonrisa ante esto y le dijo «Buenas noches», mientras en su fuero interno deseaba que su hija lograse alcanzar la felicidad.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **

1. El titulo hace referencia a las ruedas de los tanques de guerra que ejercen la tracción y permiten avanzar al vehículo. Si se sueltan el tanque queda inmovilizado y deben ser arregladas para seguir en carrera. Aquí hace alusión a que los problemas que enfrentan las chicas las desestabilizan como si ella fueran las orugas de un tanque.

2. El nombre de la clínica es inventado.


	4. No hay paraguas que te proteja de un tif

**N/A:**

1) Los personajes pertenecen a Reiko Yoshida (Estudios Actas).

2) La historia esta relatada en tercera persona y tratará de mantener las personalidades lo más fiel posible a como se ven en el anime, pero pueden variar un poco.

3) Si ven esta historia fuera de mi cuenta de FF o facebook por favor comuniquemelo, digamos No al plagio y apostemos siempre al original.

4) Cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica me la pueden hacer llegar por medio de un PM o un review.

* * *

><p><strong>No hay paraguas que te proteja de un tifón:<strong>

Yukari se demoraba en levantarse ya que repasaba mentalmente la conversación que había tenido con Erwin y sus amigas, y aún no podía creer a la conclusión a la que había llegado.

_«Flashback»_

_—Hola Yukari-chan —saludó Erwin al abrir la puerta e inquirió con curiosidad—; ¿qué te trae por aquí?._

_—Hola Erwin —Devolvió el saludo Akiyama y agregó—; vine porque necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre un problema que tengo._

_—Pasa, adelante —indicó Erwin corriéndose para dejarla pasar—: Me sorprende que quieras charlar conmigo, pues pensé que ante cualquier eventualidad recurrirías a Miho-chan._

_—En efecto lo haría, pero el problema es con ella esta vez —repuso triste Yukari mientras se sentaba alrededor de la mesa ratona._

_—¿Qué clase de problema podrías tener con Nishizumi-san? —preguntó Caesar entrando al living y añadiendo luego—: Por cierto hola Yukari-chan._

_—Hola Caesar —Devolvió el saludo Yukari y agregó—: No sé bien cuál es el problema, pero no puedo estar cerca de ella sin ponerme nerviosa._

_—Te pones nerviosa estando cerca de ella pero igual no quieres alejarte, ¿verdad? —inquirió Erwin como analizando el asunto._

_—Sí, así es —contestó Akiyama y añadió—: De verdad siento que quiero estar con ella, ser su apoyo y cuidarla pero el solo pensar en eso me pone nerviosa._

_—Mmm… ¿y sientes deseos de abrazarla pero cuando solo rozas su mano sientes que te quemas? —interrogó Caesar uniéndose al análisis._

_—Sí, exacto —respondió extrañada Yukari—: Pero no sé por qué pasa eso o por qué me pongo furiosa si esta con alguien o pienso que puede estar con alguien._

_—Creo que a eso se le llama celos —Intervino Saemonza saliendo de la cocina._

_—¿Celos? —susurró Yukari y sorprendida preguntó—; ¿cómo o por qué tendría celos?._

_—Porque quizás ella te gusta, Yukari-chan —Aventuró Erwin lo más suave que pudo._

_—¡¿Qué quizás ella me guste?!, ¿acaso se escuchan? —protestó Yukari entre asustada y enojada._

_—No te alteres y contesta esta última pregunta —Pidió Oryou sumándose a la conversación y agregando luego—: ¿Te quedas mirando sus labios cuando habla?._

_—En ocasiones sí —Se sincero Yukari—: ¡Oh, por Kamisama!, ella me gusta —dijo cayendo en cuenta de la nueva situación en la que se encontraba—; y… ¿ahora qué voy a hacer?._

_—Solo tienes dos opciones —comentó Caesar y explicó antes los ojos expectantes de Yukari—; guardas tus sentimientos y priorizas tu amistad con ella, o le confiesas lo que sientes y te arriesgas a lo incierto._

_«Fin del Flashback»._

Al repasar esta conversación Yukari comprendió que lo mejor por el momento era mantener los sentimientos de amor guardados y conservar la amistad con Miho. Por lo que como todos los días se preparó y con aire despreocupado se dirigió al instituto.

* * *

><p>Miho se encontraba bastante atenta a lo que Saori contaba sobre Sasaki Ichiro, pero en cuanto divisó a Yukari su expresión cambió por completo. Aún recordaba que aquella había elegido confiarle sus problemas a Riko en lugar de a ella y por lo tanto seguía enojada.<p>

—¿No te parece que es un poco tarde para estar recién llegando al Instituto, Yukari-chan? —inquirió Miho con expresión severa.

—No creo que sea tan tarde sí aún no han llegado ni Mako, ni Hana —Se excusó Akiyama desafiando a Miho con la mirada.

—Ellas no vendrán —articuló Saori y mirando preocupada la tensión que se leía en los ojos de sus dos amigas, agregó—: Hoy internan a la abuela de Mako por lo que Hana está con ella para hacerse cargo de los gasto de hospitalización.

—Por eso es necesario que ocupes el lugar de Hana en el Concejo Estudiantil y ayudes con lo del encuentro amistoso de Sensha- dō —Intervino Miho, quien ya se parecía a su hermana en cuento a expresión y tono de voz se tratara.

—¿No puede encargarse Saori-chan de eso? —preguntó Yukari preocupada ante la idea de estar a solas con Nishizumi.

—Saori-chan no puede pues debe de llevarle los apuntes del día a Mako y Hana y relevarlas del cuidado de la señora Reizei —proclamó Miho agregando luego, suavizando un poco su voz—: Así que si puedes encargarte del papeleo en lo que voy a hablar con Kay te lo agradeceré mucho.

—¿Con Kay? —sopesó para sí y luego interrogó—: ¿Qué tienes que hablar con ella?.

—Vamos a ultimar detalles sobre el encuentro amistoso de la próxima semana —explicó Miho añadiendo—: Además ella quería hablar de comandante a comandante.

—Ah, ya veo —replicó algo triste Yukari—: Esta bien, entonces luego de clases me encargo del papeleo.

En clases y en el almuerzo ninguna de las chicas se dedicó ni palabras ni miradas. Cada cual concentró su atención en sus cosas y con suerte se dieron algunas indicaciones en la práctica de Sensha- dō.

Al finalizar la jornada escolar Saori partió de inmediato a la clínica «Del Solar» y relevó en los cuidados de la abuela de Mako, a ésta y a Hana. Entre tanto Yukari se encerraba en el Salón del Concejo Estudiantil para llenar formularios y revisar estrategias mientras Miho se encontraba en cubierta con Kay.

* * *

><p>En cubierta apoyada en un barandal se encontraba una jovencita algo alta, de cabello largo y rubio. Sus ojos azul cielo buscaban encontrarse pronto con la mirada marrón clara que tanto le gustaba.<p>

De pronto una muchacha de cabello castaño claro y aproximadamente un metro cincuenta y ocho de altura se acercaba al lugar por la derecha. Kay al verla se preguntaba si esta vez tendría la oportunidad de confesarle lo que sentía.

Por causa de su personalidad era habitual que coquetease con todas las chicas que les pareciese de alguna manera interesante. Razón por la cual Miho Nishizumi jamás le tomaba en serio o por lo menos eso era lo que la comandante del Instituto Universitario Saunders pensaba.

—Buenas tardes Kay-chan —saludó Miho con una sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes Miho-chan —Devolvió el saludo abrazándola—: Por un momento pensé que no vendrías.

—Cómo no iba a venir si habíamos quedado en eso —pronunció Nishizumi deshaciendo el abrazo y agregó—; y hablando de la reunión, ¿para qué exactamente me querías ver?.

—Quería conversar sobre el encuentro amistoso de Sensha- dō que tendrán nuestras escuelas —expuso Kay alegremente y con un brillo especial en sus ojos añadió—: Creo que sé como hacerlo más interesante.

—¿Hacerlo más interesante? —susurró para sí Miho e inquirió—: ¿A qué te refieres?.

—Pues se me ocurre que podríamos hacer una apuesta —Develó la propuesta Kay.

—¿Una apuesta?, ¿y qué apostaríamos? —preguntó con cierto recelo Nishizumi.

—Bien si mi escuela gana ¿me concederías una cita? —Esgrimió Kay con una sonrisa.

—Sabes que no puedo salir contigo, Kay —repuso Miho y viendo que la rubia iba a protestar, explicó—: Y no es porque crea que tu coqueteo no es serio, es solo que me gusta alguien más.

—Entiendo, pero solo te pido una cita nada más —aclaró Kay tomándole de las manos.

—Está bien, acepto —dijo Nishizumi y añadió—: Pero si es mi escuela la que gana no volverás a insistir en querer algo conmigo, ¿entendido?.

—Okey —afirmó la joven rubia abrazando a Miho.

Esta escena fue vista por Yukari quien salía de la escuela después de haber terminado de llenar los formularios. Ella no pudo evitar que aquel abrazo le doliera y solo atinó a correr antes de que las lágrimas abandonaran sus ojos.

Miho diviso a Akiyama y rompió el abrazo pero ya era demasiado tarde para remediar las cosas; y ella no pudo más que desear que la tierra la tragase en ese mismo instante.


End file.
